


emails

by howdoibegin (tellmewhatyousee)



Series: Soft Focus — Modern AU [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cats being cats, Cora the cat (OC), Gen, Soft Focus Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/howdoibegin
Summary: Law's cat is disruptive.Based in the same universe as 'Soft Focus,' but the context of the original fic isn't really needed.
Series: Soft Focus — Modern AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793332
Kudos: 37
Collections: the op verse in which everyone has pets





	emails

**Author's Note:**

> the only context that's really important here is that law has a blind cat he named cora.

A lot of the work Law did from home consisted of reading and writing— medical journals, research papers, emails, all kinds of things. Most often, he did so on his couch with his laptop. He’d always have a cup of coffee or tea, depending on how close his next shift was, and Cora could usually be found close by.

Today, she was feeling particularly needy, especially when Law wasn’t giving her his full attention. He’d stopped petting her to type up an email, which left her sniffing the air in search of the missing hand. Where had he gone? She lifted her head until she bonked it against the side of something solid, something warm. She rubbed her face against it before she set a careful paw on top of it. Something shifted under her paw, and she found she quite liked that feeling, so she tried to stand on it with all four legs.

“Cora, I need that,” Law said with a chuckle as he carefully lifted her off of his keyboard. As he set her up on his shoulders instead, he looked at the screen, and his stomach dropped.

That wasn’t the first time Law had sent an email from ‘Dr. Trafdsffffffffffffffffffffffffffffkf;’ and it certainly wouldn’t be the last.


End file.
